


The Mega Dueltainment

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Dueling, Epilogue, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: Yusho and Yuya's Dueltainment duel and a epilogue of the series.





	The Mega Dueltainment

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own epilogue/ending of Yugioh! ARC-V

Yusho stands in the LID dueling stadium with his duel disk ready as he challenges his son to a duel. Yusho is holding his cane on his right hand grinning as Yuya runs toward him. Yuya, duel disk ready stands before his dad as they are happily grinning at each other. Yusho tells Yuya not to hold back on him just because he's his old man. Yuya promises not to and tells his dad that he's happy he gets to duel him again after three whole years. 

Yusho activates the Action Field Spell, Showtime Street. The crowd goes wild over seeing the Field covering quarter part of Paradise City. Action Cards Dispersed. The people of the city and the others will be able to see the Duel because of the large monitor screens. Yusho and Yuya both say, "Let's Duel." Yuya's mom, Skip and all of Yuya's friends stand in the middle of the dueling arena all ready to cheer both Yuya and Yusho on. 

Yusho draws a card and he summons Performapal Flip Hippo and Performapal Dancing Bicorn in defense mode to his field. He discards one card from his hand to the graveyard to summon Performapal Sky Magician in attack position. But due to Flip Hippo's ability; Sky Magician's effects is negated. Yusho puts a card face down ending his turn. He grabs onto Sky Magician's rings as he soars into the sky with his monster. His son races after him with his roller blades. 

Yuya draws a card, then summons onto his field, Performapal Hip Hippo and Odd Eyes Synchro. Yuya tunes Hip Hippo and Odd Eyes Synchro to Synchro Summon. He summons Clear Wing Synchro Dragon in attack mode. Next he activates the Spell Card, Hippo Carnival summoning three Hippo Tokens from his deck onto his field. He summons Performapal Drummerilla then activates the Spell Card, Flash Fusion using Drummerilla and his Hippo Tokens to fusion summon, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon in attack mode. Yuya puts a face down too ending his turn. 

Zuzu and her dad, Skip have a heartwarming hug as he cries hysterically as he's been reunited with his daughter. Zuzu tells her dad to calm down. Gong, Allie, Tate and Frederick engulf her in a big bear hug, all of them happy to see her back. Dennis, Shay, Sora, Crow, Allen, Saya, Alexis, Chojiro, Tarren, Amanda, Frank all commentate and discuss the duel so far. 

Zuzu's bracelet glows as Celina, Rin and Lulu appear next to her as they are inside her body; just how Yuto, Yugo and Yuri are in Yuya's body. Zuzu thinks something is still wrong, so do Celina, Rin and Lulu. Ray appears in front of her dimensional counterparts. Zuzu sees Celina, Rin and Lulu's bracelets glow too. Zuzu asks Ray if she can get Celina, Rin and Lulu their bodies back as she feels weird that they were forced inside her body; as she knows Yuya feels the same about Yuto, Yugo and Yuri inside his body. Ray agrees and a flash of light envelops her and her counterparts themselves and their ace monsters. Celina, Rin and Lulu appear next to Zuzu at the LID stadium as they got their bodies back and they share a hug with Zuzu to everyone's surprise. Lulu runs to her brother, Shay as they hug each other happily reunited after so long. 

Ray's spirit appears before her family and lays a hand on her little sister's head. Riley glows in Henrietta's hands and gets restore to the age she was in to the amazement of Declan, Leo and Henrietta Akaba. Ray smiles at her father and departs turning into light. Declan hugs Riley soon joined by their parents.

Yusho draws a card while balancing on Sky Magician's rings. His cane is on the right side of his belt loop of his pants. He tributes Performapal Flip Hippo and Dancing Bicorn to summon onto his field, Performapal Sleight Hand Magician in attack mode. Since Sky Magician and Sleight Hand Magician are both level 7, Yusho XyZ summons to his field, Performapal Ringmaster Magician in defense mode. Yusho has Sky Magician switched also to defense mode. He places a face down ending his turn.

Yuya draws a card and he then activates his Spell Card, Smile World which increases the attack points of every monster on the field. Since there are 4 monsters on the field, each monster gains 400 attack points. Clear Wing and Starve Venom attack points go up to 2900. His dad's monsters, Sky Magician and Ringmaster Magician has 2900 attack points. Yuya summons Performapal Stamp Turtle and Secondonkey and XyZ summons Dark Rebellion XyZ Dragon. Dark Rebellion uses a overlap unit to decrease his dad's Ringmaster Magician's current attack points down to 1450 and that's gets added to Dark Rebellion's attack points. Dark Rebellion's attack points are 4350 and he attacks Ringmaster destroying his dad's monster. And every monsters attack points go back to normal. Yuya ends his turn. The effect of Smile World ends.

Yusho's life points have dropped to 2800. He draws a card then with Sky Magician's help goes to grab an Action Card atop one of the buildings. He leaves the Action Card in his hand for the moment. He sets the Pendulum Scale with Scale 1 Performapal Hatter and Scale 8 Performapal Skullcrobat Joker. Yusho Pendulum summons Performapal Black Fang, Gold Fang, Extra Slinger and Black Fang Magician onto his field all in attack mode. Yusho activates the Action Card, Break Ruin. Yusho has 5 cards in his hand while Yuya has 8 cards in his hand. So his son gets hit with 900 points of damage leaving Yuya with 3100 life points. Yusho ends his turn and the Action Card goes to the graveyard. Yusho hangs onto Sky Magician's ring putting on a dazzling, fun show when doves fly above the audience's heads. 

Yusho remembers when Yuya and Yoko used to watch his duels in the audience at the LID dueling stadium. He and Yuya used to duel outside their house as Yuya was still practicing to duel at his age. He gave Yuya his Performapal deck, the same cards he uses. He and Yuya have always had a close, father-son relationship. He thinks back when he and Yuya went to park so Yuya can play with his friends, Gong and Zuzu while he was talking to Skip. Yuya lost his pendant and he and Yuya saw that it up a tree both wondering how it got there. Yusho is confident that Yuya will be a professional Dueltainer in the near future making the crowd smile with his duels in his own way, and he and Yoko will be there encouraging and supported their beloved son. 

Yuya draws the Trap Card and activates Raigeki Break so he discards one card from his hand and he targets one card on his dad's field. Yuya targets his dad's Black Fang destroying it. Yuya activates a Spell, Lightning Vortex. Discarding another card from his hand, Yuya is able to destroy all of his dad's monsters sending them to the graveyard. With his dad's field completely empty, Yuya declares a direct attack with Clear Wing causing his dad's life points to drop to 400 ending his turn.

Yusho lands on his back and winces with pain, rubbing his leg tenderly that was injured in the XyZ Dimension. Yusho sees the worry across Yuya's face and in his eyes, deeply concerned for him. His son uses Dark Rebellion to get onto the roof of the building and rushes toward him. Yuya apologizes to him and suggest that they end the duel right now. Yusho puts his hands on his son's shoulders telling him that he's okay and wants to continue their duel together. After reassuring his son, the duel continues.

After drawing one card, Yuya sets the Pendulum Scale with Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician. Swing Far Pendulum, Carve the Arc of Victory, My Monsters are ready to swing into Action. Yuya summons out his trusty Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Lastly, Yuya activates Planetary Healing Wave by discarding a card from his hand, his dad gains 2500 life points ending his turn.

Drawing a card and glancing at his hand, Yusho activates the Spell, Ritual Art of the Performapals to Tribute Summon Performapal Shinobi Wolf in attack mode. Yusho sets the Pendulum Scale with Scale 2 Performapal Swingcobra and Scale 8 Dragonpit Magician. He Pendulum summons Performapal Scribing Unicorn and Card Gardna. Yusho activates Monster Reborn bringing back his ace monster, Sky Magician. Card Gardna's effect activates so it's defense points increase by the other monsters on his field, (excluding ones in the Pendulum Zone). Card Gardna's defense is 6900. 

Zuzu, Celina, Rin, Lulu, Shay, Gong, Sylvio, Sora, Dennis, Crow, Kite, Allen, Saya, Alexis, Chojiro, Skip and Yoko discuss the thrilling duel between father and son. The kids; Allie, Tate, Frederick, Tarren, Amanda and Frank all cheer for Yuya. Dennis is impressed and in awe over the new Performapal monsters Yuya and Yusho have. Grace cheers on for Yuya and is smitten by Yuya's father, Yusho saying that they are both handsome Dueltainers. Her sister, Gloria sighs and dismisses Grace though she does enjoy the duel. 

Before Yuya can draw his next card, Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing and Starve Venom Dragon cards light up with a white shining glow. Yuto, Yugo and Yuri appear before him with smiles on their faces including the purified Zarc as the darkness was sucked out of him. Zarc tells Yuya for making him see what he did long ago was wrong and he'll live with his regrets for the rest of time. Zarc now a spirit disappears with a smile on his face. Yuto, Yugo and Yuri leave Yuya's body. Yuya draws his card and realizes Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing and Starve Venom Dragons aren't on his field or duel disk. 

Yuto, Yugo and Yuri appear with the rest of Yuya's friends at the LID dueling stadium each of them holding their respective Ace Dragon cards. Yugo and Rin run into each other's arms hugging one another with tears steaming down his face. Chijiro, Amanda, Frank and Tanner hug Rin and Yugo with smiles on their faces. Lulu and Shay hug Yuto in a giant hug soon joined by Allen, Saya and Kite as Yuto is happy to be reunited with his best friend and girlfriend. Celina glares at Yuri and he smirks back at her and she turns back to the duel ignoring him. Yuya's friends finally meet Yuto and Yugo.

Ray and Zarc go to the Spirit World leaving their dimensional counterparts alone as Yuya, Zuzu, Yuto, Lulu, Yugo, Rin, Celina and Yuri have their own lives to live with their family and friends.

Continuing his turn, Yuya summons Performapal Laughmaker. He Fusion summons using Performapal Odd Eyes Dragon and Laughmaker with Polymerization to summon onto his field, Performapal Odd Eyes Metal Claw. Yuya activates the Trap, Pendulum Reborn bringing Performapal Pendulum Sorcerer to his field. He then summons Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon back to his field in attack mode. He grabs an Action Card, thanks to Odd Eyes helping him up that was attached to a billboard then ends his turn.

After drawing a card, Yusho activates the Spell, Bubble Barrier which will protect his Performapal monsters from being destroy by monster and card effects once per turn. Yusho has Swingcobra attack Yuya directly lowering his son's life points to 2800. Yusho destroys his Swingcobra and then puts Scale 1 Dragonpulse Magician in his Pendulum Zone. He discards Card Gardna sending it to the graveyard. Then Yusho targets his son's Odd Eyes Dragon destroying it. Yuya activates his Action Card, Evasion avoiding the attack. His son tributes Odd Eyes Metal Claw and summons to his field, Odd Eyes Lancer Dragon in attack mode. Yusho ends his turn.

Yuya draws a card and activates the Spell, Spell Shattering Arrow destroying his dad's Spell Card inflicting his dad with 500 points of damage. His dad's life points go down to 2400. Yuya sets a direct attack with Odd Eyes Lancer Dragon to destroy Shinobi Wolf dropping his dad's life points to 1800. Yuya summons back to his field Odd Eyes Dragon and has Odd Eyes attack Scribing Unicorn destroying it. He ends his turn. His dad's life points go down to 1500 then he ends his turn.

Yoko cheers on for his husband and son as they are entertaining the crowd with their dueling. She thinks back when she and Yusho first met each other and they fell in love and raising their son, Yuya. Yoko has no doubt Yuya will be a great Dueltainer like his dad. Skip does the same cheering on his best friend and Yuya who's like a nephew to him. Skip wants to challenge Yusho to a duel which they haven't had one since years ago when Zuzu and Yuya were small kids. 

Yusho draws a card leaving it in his hand, and grabs an Action Card, and plays Take Flight increasing Sky Magician's attack points to 3100. Then grabs another Take Flight Action Card giving Sky Magician's 600 more points and is now 3700. Yusho has Sky Magician attack Lancer Dragon destroying it. His son's life points go down to 2100. 

Yuya draws a card and then Pendulum summons to his field, Xiangsheng Magician and XyZ summons it with Performapal Pendulum Sorcerer bringing out Startime Magician in defense mode. Yuya brings back Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon. And he uses his roller blades to grab the same Action Card, Flight increasing Odd Eyes's attack points by 600 so his Dragon has 3100, then grabs another Flight Action Card activates it once more. Odd Eyes has the same attack points as Sky Magician's 3700. Yuya has Odd Eyes attack Sky Magician but since they both have the same total of attack points, they are both destroyed.

Yusho has Dragonpit and Dragonpulse Magician in his Pendulum Zones while his son has Stargazer and Timegazer Magician in his Pendulum Zones. Yusho Pendulum summons Performapal Revue Dancer and Dragon Dowser to his field in attack mode. Yuya Pendulum summons Performapal Whip Snake, Fire Mufflerlion and Salutiger in attack mode. Yusho has 1500 life points and Yuya has 2100 life points remaining. 

In the LID stadium crowd, Aura, Trout and Reed discuss the duel. The Sledgehammer, Iggy Arlo, Moon Shadow and Sun Shadow, Gong's father, and LID "popular duelists"; Dipper, Kit and Julia all watch the duel with smiles across their faces. 

Yuya has Salutiger attack Revue Dancer destroying his dad's monster and then has Whip Snake destroy Dragon Dowser lowering his dad's life points to 1000. Yuya grabs an Action Card and ends his turn. Due to Dragon Dowser's effect, Yusho discards the card he drew which was Performapal Shark Idol and summons to his field, Performapal Musician Cat in defense mode. Yusho then sets Dragonpit and Dragonpulse Magician from his Pendulum Zones to his field both in attack mode. He has Dragonpit Magician destroy Fire Mufflerlion lowering his son's life points down to 1100 then has Dragonpit Magician attack Whip Snake. Yuya activates his Action Card, Zero Penalty and targets his dad's Dragonpit Magician lowering his Magician's attack points ending the battle phase and his dad's turn.

After drawing another card, Yuya Fusion summons using Performapal Whip Snake and Salutiger to Fusion Summon Performapal Firering Chimera in attack mode. Due to Firering Chimera's effect, Yuya special summons Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon to his field in defense mode. And also due to Firering Chimera's other effect, his dad takes Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon's attack points as damage. His dad's life points drop to zero as he takes the full force of the damage and Yusho falls onto the back. 

Yusho smiles as he lost against his son during this amazing duel. In the face at when Yuya was a kid, Yusho always won and Yuya lost, and Yuya was sad over losing. Yusho told Yuya that sometimes you win a duel and sometimes you don't, but along as you entertain the crowd with his Dueltaining; he'll make him and his mom smile and proud of him nonetheless.

The Field Spell, Showtime dissolves and Yuya runs over to his dad and helps him onto his feet. Yuya embraces his dad in a tight loving hug saying sorry. Yusho tells him that he doesn't have to be sorry for winning the duel. Yuya tells his dad that he's sorry for the stuff that happened in the Fusion Dimension and that he was carded in front of him because of him protecting him. Yuya is crying and has his googles over his eyes. 

Yusho puts his gloved hand on his son's head and lifts up Yuya's goggles from his eyes with his other hand. Yusho ruffles his son's hair comforting him. He tells Yuya that he doesn't need to apologize because it wasn't him that was doing it. He brings Yuya closer to him as his son cries on his shoulder. He caresses Yuya's hair as their tight hug lasts for the couple of minutes. After breaking apart, Yusho and his son head back to the LID stadium where everyone else are. As they walk back to the stadium, Yusho hears from his son about how he defeated The Sledgehammer in a duel, the highs and lows of his adventures in the Synchro and XyZ Dimensions. His son tells him about dueling on a Duel Runner. He listens to everything Yuya says with a bright, loving smile across his face. He's walking with his cane on his left side and Yuya is walking on his right side as Yuya has taken off the rollerblades putting his regular shoes back on. 

Yuya and his dad arrive at the stadium where he sees Yuto, Lulu, Yugo, Rin, Celina and Yuri have all regain their own bodies back and are with the rest of his friends. His mom, Yoko runs toward them and he, his dad and mom embrace each other in a bear hug. His dad and mom share a kiss. After talking with his parents, Yuya joins Zuzu, Gong, Sora, Allie, Tate, Frederick, Sylvio, Shay, Yuto, Crow, Allen, Saya, Dennis and the rest of his friends from the other Dimensions. He looks over and sees that Riley has been restored back to his original age, and is with her family; Declan, Leo and Henrietta. 

Zuzu, Lulu, Rin and Celina challenge Yuya, Yuto, and Yugo to a Battle Royal duel. Yuya, Yuto and Yugo accept. Yuri reluctantly decides to duel alongside his other counterparts with a nasty smirk on his face as usual. Zuzu, Lulu, Rin and Celina have their duel disks ready as does Yuya, Yuto, Yugo and Yuri. The duel between Yuya and his counterparts and Zuzu and her counterparts begin. Yusho, Yoko, Skip, Chojiro and the rest of Yuya and Zuzu's friends watch the duel. 

Yuya summons Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon to his field in attack mode. Yuto summons Dark Rebellion XyZ Dragon to his field in attack mode. Yugo summons Clear Wing Synchro Dragon to his field in attack mode. Yuri summons Starve Venom Fusion Dragon to his field in attack mode.

Zuzu has Mozarta the Melodious Maestra on her field in attack mode. Celina has Lunalight Cat Dancer on her field in attack mode. Lulu has Lysiric - Assembled Nightingale on her field in attack mode. Rin has Wind Witch - Winter Bell on her field in attack mode. 

Yuya and his counterparts and Zuzu and her counterparts have all varied amount of life points remaining during their duel. The winners of the duel are Zuzu, Celina, Lulu and Rin overwhelming the boys. 

Yuto, Lulu, Shay, Allen, Saya and Kite return to the XyZ Dimension. Yugo, Rin, Chojiro, Crow, Amanda, Tanner and Frank return to the Synchro Dimension. Grace, Gloria, Aster and Dennis go to the XyZ Dimension to help rebuild Heartland City. Alexis returns to the Fusion Dimension to take over as head teacher at the You Show Duel School there that she and Yusho were both teaching at. Dennis will be teaching at the Duel School for the young kids in Heartland City. Yuri returns to the Fusion Dimension. Leo goes back to Duel Academy to disband it, letting the students have their lives back with their families and friends there. Sora and Celina stay in the Pendulum Dimension. Sora, Slyvio, Celina and Riley enroll at You Show Duel School.

One Year Later

Yuya is now beginning high school. After class, Yuya along with Zuzu, Gong, Sora, Celina and Slyvio head to You Show Duel School to duel one another. Tate, Allie, Frederick and Riley are there waiting for them. His dad is now the co-principal of You Show Duel School with Skip staying as the principal. The XyZ Dimension has been rebuilt thanks to the citizens of the Synchro and Fusion Dimensions. Yusho is going to duel his best friend, Skip after all these years. He and Skip used to duel regularly when they were late teenagers. His son cheers on him when the duel begins. Zuzu cheers on for Skip. Yoko arrives and cheers both of them during their entertaining duel. Yuya and Zuzu's friends from the other Dimensions can travel back and forth safely. 

Yuya duels against Zuzu. Sora duels against Celina. Gong and Slyvio duel each other. Riley duels against Allie, Tate and Frederick in a Battle Royal. Yusho, Skip and Yoko watch the individual duels.

After his duel with Skip, Yusho has dinner at his house with his wife and son. He and Yuya toe off their shoes. He's wearing red dress socks and Yuya is wearing white socks, and Yoko is wearing slippers. Sitting down at the dinner table, Yusho and his wife and son eat their dinner as a family. Yusho and Yoko sit on the couch watching a TV show as their son is in his room doing his homework.

After each of them taking a shower, Yoko waits in her and Yusho's bedroom in her pajamas in their bed. She's reading a cook book that has new recipes that she wants to try out. Having her husband back has been great and she's more happier than ever as is Yuya. 

Yusho in his pajamas; red and purple shirt, red pants and purple toe red socks. He goes to say goodnight to his son. Yuya is wearing his green and white stripe pajamas shirt and pants and his white socks. Yusho enters Yuya's room and sees the poster that Yuya has on his wall above his head. It's a poster of when he won his Dueling Championship. Soon his son, Yuya will have a poster of his own on his wall, and when that happens he and Yoko will be very proud of him. He glances over and sees Yuya's googles and pendant on his desk, and he pats Yuya on his head smiling down at him. Yusho sits to his son on his son's bed, and he tells Yuya that he's going to be dueling The Sledgehammer in two weeks. Yuya tells him that he'll be there cheering him on. Yusho has a big smile on his face showing his white teeth, and ruffles Yuya's green and red hair and they share a quick loving hug. Yusho says good night to Yuya and quietly closes his son's door and joins his wife in their bed, falling fast to sleep.

The next morning, Yusho and Yuya wake up to the sweet syrupy goodness of Yoko's pancakes and they have a nice family breakfast that's soon joined by Sora, Zuzu and Skip. 

The day of Yusho's rematch against the Sledgehammer has arrived. Yusho is wearing his dueling performers outfit heading to the LID stadium with Yoko and Yuya. Once inside the stadium, Yoko, Skip and Yuya wish Yusho luck on his duel. Yusho sees Yuya and all of his son's friends in the audience along with Yoko and Skip. Nico Smiley announces the duel to the crowd. Yusho's duel with the Sledgehammer commences and lets the entertainment now begin.


End file.
